


Like the Goddesses?

by burnmeumi



Series: The Life and Times of HonoUmiKanan [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Kanan's really gay, Multi, like REALLY REALLY gay, sadly it's not 'till the end that she gets to show it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnmeumi/pseuds/burnmeumi
Summary: Dia drags Mari and Kanan to her house to teach them a little about μ's, and Kanan learns a couple things about her other best friends that she didn't know.





	Like the Goddesses?

* * *

“Muse? As in… a source of inspiration?”

A loud, almost angry and aggressive “Buu buu!” and narrowed green eyes were the response Kanan received. She and Mari looked at their brown-haired friend in confusion- both at the noise she made, and at the original source of Kanan’s question.

“Then… like the Greek goddesses?” Mari chimed in, one of her neatly trimmed eyebrows arched. Dia certainly couldn’t have assumed that they’d have known what she meant by just saying “muse”.

…Did she?

“BUU BUU desu wa!”

…Nope, she did.

Kanan and Mari sighed softly, Kanan turning her violet orbs back to her friend. “Dia, you can’t expect to be able to just drag us to your home from the school, sit us down, say “muse”, and assume that we’d know what you were talking about.”  She knew her tone carried more annoyance in it than her friend deserved, but Dia _had_ literally dragged her and Mari from the clubroom at the school to her home without even asking if they’d had plans.

She almost visibly pouted at missing her chance to see Honoka and Umi again. Ever since Uranohoshi’s chairwoman announced that the school was under risk of closure, Dia had kept her and Mari at the school for hours after classes in order for them to train to be school idols. According to Dia, being successful school idols and winning this “Love Live” would be enough to keep the school from closing.

Initially Kanan had backed it 100%, but recently she’d been completely unable to make it to classes at the Sonoda dojo because of how late Dia had been keeping them.

“Kanan!” Dia’s voice shook her out of her own thoughts. “You backed my idea, but you don’t even know who μ’s are!?”

Kanan blinked slowly at the question. Muse was a group of people? And not the Greek goddesses? “Uh…?”

“μ’s! You know, _μ_ _’s_!” Kanan and Mari stared at the other before turning their attention back to Dia. “ ** _μ_** ** _’s_**! Only the biggest names in the history of school idols!” Ah. “They’re who I got the idea from!”

“Wait,” Mari started slowly, her normally bright yellow eyes flat and deadpan, “so μ’s was a… school idol group, right?” A nod. “And if you got this idea from them, I’m assuming they also went through a similar situation?” Another nod.

Mari sighed again, bringing her hand up to massage of the bridge of her nose- and honestly, Kanan wanted to do it herself. “So why do you think it would work for _us_ if it already worked for someone else?” the half-Japanese teen asked. “What’s to say it wasn’t just a one-time situation?”

“Well we need to at least try!” Dia shouted. And as much as Kanan hated to admit it, she _was_ right. Kanan certainly didn’t want Uranohoshi to close, and she knew Mari didn’t either. Even if it didn’t work, they at least had to try something.

“Fine,” Mari drawled out after a pause. “So, why did you drag us over here. If it was just to tell us about… “Muse”, you could have just told us at the clubroom.”

At this Dia gave the two girls an eerie smile and she started to chuckle. “Oh, I’m so glad you asked,” she said lowly, turning away from her two friends and opening a cabinet behind her.

“If we’re going to be school idols like μ’s,” she said loudly, turning back around with several CD and DVD cases in her arms, “you two are going to need to _know_ μ’s.  And not just their songs or their members, but the members’ interests and personal lives while they were school idols, and all their movements during the songs.”

She put the cases down and Kanan glanced at them for a second, freezing slightly and briefly. Was that… no, no it couldn’t have been.

“And to do that, we will be listening to these.” Dia picked up the top case, and showed her two friends the cover. Kanan, unnoticed by Dia, choked on her spit. Nope, that was definitely them. “Their first group single, Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE. I’ve taken the liberty of copying their first several singles to two other disks for the both of, as well as their first couple concerts.” She slid thirteen CD cases and two DVD cases towards them, and Kanan could clearly see Umi almost regal black hair and Honoka’s brilliant, almost endless sky blue eyes. That was _definitely_ them.

“I’ll be quizzing you two next week on what I’ve given to you, be ready.”

And Kanan resigned herself to not seeing her crushes for even _more_ time.

 

* * *

Later, Kanan would swear to herself that she would thank Dia for letting her hear her crushes beautiful singing voices and wonderful dance moves. And would, eventually, thank miss Mianami for arranging Umi’s outfit for her first single- the black-haired beauty in a cropped leather jacket is an image she would not forget any time soon. Nor would she soon forget their midriffs in their No brand girls out, or Honoka’s definitely very _very_ toned muscles in those sleeveless vests.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but for real, Mimorin during her performance of Mirai no Hana at the first live is fucking beautiful as Hell, and Jesus Christ the brief moments you can see Emitsun's muscles in the No brand girls costumes. I feel ya' Kanan, I feel ya.


End file.
